


Muffin' for my luvin'

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira attempts to stress bake some muffins. Derek finds her fifteen minutes later, cying on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin' for my luvin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kira rarepair week day 5: favorite heterosexual ship

If there’s one thing Kira has learned while at college, it’s that the night isn’t meant for sleep. It’s meant for writing papers about myths and legends in Europe during the Middle Ages and developing coffee addictions.

It’s completely quiet in her apartment besides the sound of her fingers typing away on her keyboard, not a soul awake. Her roommate, Derek, went to bed at least five hours ago.

Kira aches for her soft mattress and warm blankets, but the document on her screen is keeping her glued to her chair. So far she has written exactly 237 words out of the mandatory 7000 (‘Remember, this is the minimum’, the voice of her professor echoes in her head) and Kira sighs. No way in hell is she gonna cross those 7000 mandatory words. The bare minimum will have to do.

Honestly, it wouldn’t even been that bad if she could turn to the internet for help. She could easily google some European myths and what they meant and how they affected the local population, but her assignment specifically tells her at least two third of her used sources should come from real, solid books. Her professor had said this was the way people did research before the computer was invented (as if she didn’t already know this) and that History majors should know how to do research without the help of a 'robot’ (yeah, her professor had really called computers robots). Personally, Kira thinks he’s just bitter he didn’t have an easily accessable 'robot’ when he was in college.

Kira stretches her arms above her head and groans. She doesn’t even know how long she’s been sitting at the kitchen table, but her wooden butt and sore back tell her it’s been a long time since she moved.

She gets up to get the blood flowing back to her feet and get some feeling back in her numb buttcheeks and ends up in front of the fridge, peering in it to find something to eat.

Somehow, she gets the genius idea that this is the perfect time to bake some muffins.

In her defense, Kira’s always had a sweet tooth, and it only gets worse when she’s under a lot of stress or sleep deprived. Today, she just so happens to be both.

Kira finds a muffin mix in one of the cubboards and gets out the molds from underneath the sink. She makes the batter, pours it into the molds and puts the muffins in the oven.

While she waits, she pours herself a glass of milk and gets back behind her computer. Work goes by a lot faster now that she has something to look forward to, and before she knows it she’s made a connection between the legend of the Wolf of Waasland in Belgium and satanic rituals.

When her muffins are done, Kira jumps up to get them out of the oven. She isn’t patient enough to wait for them to cool down and pries them out of the molds onto a plate. She carefully picks one open with her finger and stuffs a piece into her mouth.

It only takes her two bites to realize the mix had been past the expiration date.

Kira spits out the piece of muffin into the sink and holds her head under the tap to drink some water. It feels like she just ate a piece of mildew, bitter and crumbly in her mouth.

“I can’t even bake muffins with a muffin mix,” she mumbles to herself, staring at the whole batch of ruined sweets.

For some weird, paper related reason, this makes Kira cry.

Derek finds her ten minutes later, literally sobbing on the floor, her fingers stuffed in her hair and her knees pulled to her chest.

“Hey,” he says softly, still making Kira startle despite his whisper.

“I thought I heard something. Why are you crying?”

Kira wipes at her eyes, sniffs.

“The muffins were past their expiration date,” she whimpers.

Derek raises a thick eyebrow.

“What?”

She sniffs again, a small sob escaping her lips.

“I wanted to bake some muffins and - the mix wasn’t good anymore. I - I just wanted some muffins and I’m _so_ tired and that stupid paper isn’t going anywhere. Who cares about the devil jumping on your back on crossroads? Who cares?”

Derek sinks to his knees in front of her, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. Kira looks at him and notices his hair is sticking up on the right side from sleeping weirdly.

“Kira, why don’t you get some rest?” He offers.

“I _can’t_! I need to finish my paper!”

“That paper will still be there tomorrow. Please just get some rest, I promise you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Kira pouts, glancing back at the wasted muffins.

“I just wanted some damn muffins,” she mumbles.

Derek chuckles, shaking his head slightly. He reaches out to touch her face.

“I forgot how cute you are when you’re tired,” he smiles. Kira squints at him.

“I’m not cute,” she bites. It only makes Derek smile wider.

“No,” he agrees, a fake serious tone creeping into his voice, “you’re _terrifying_. Everyone should fear you, oh Grumpy Kira.”

Kira slaps him.

“I’m not grumpy!”

“And I don’t have a beard. Come on, let’s get you in bed.” He reaches for her hand, which she takes after glaring at him some more.

Derek guides her to her room, even pulling back her covers and tucking her in. Kira wouldn’t normally let him, but it’s 4am and she hasn’t slept in 28 hours and her muffins were a disaster and she just wants to sleep. At this point, a goddamn polar bear could’ve tucked her in and she would’ve let it.

“There, all good?” Derek asks, looking down at her, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Mhh,” Kira hums, her eyelids heavy now that she’s tucked into her comfortable bed.

“Good. Get some rest.”

“I will. Thanks, Der.”

Derek bends down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

The next morning, when Kira wakes up from sunlight streaming into her bedroom and she stumbles to the kitchen to get back behind her computer, a plate of fresh muffins is waiting for her. They’re still warm.

Kira calls Derek’s name, but then she remembers he had a morning class and probably already left. When she picks up a muffin to sink her teeth into, she sees he left her a note.

> _Thought you might enjoy these. Good luck on your paper, and I’ll bring you home some donuts for tonight so you won’t feel the urge to start baking them at 3am.  
>  Derek_

Kira smiles as she takes place behind her computer again and starts typing.

She finishes the paper a few hours later, right before Derek comes home with her donuts.


End file.
